


like a wave slaps the sea

by orphan_account



Category: The Horrors (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Cock Slapping, Coming Untouched, Crying, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Subspace, Trans Male Character, also no actual penetrative sex despite the summary sorry, also there's a part where tom licks a surgery scar, dfab boy Josh, just enough daddy kink so it won't piss you off, mentions of bottom dysphoria, minimal daddy kink, not too much daddy kink, sort of??????????????, that came kind of out of left field, to be fair josh is a fucking weirdo no matter whether his genital alignment is correct or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1518779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joshua gets chest surgery, recovers, and gets fucked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like a wave slaps the sea

**Author's Note:**

> titled after "Blood Flood" by alt-J.
> 
> basically 8.8k of shameless porn. mainly because there isn't enough porn about trans folk that doesn't gross me out, to be honest.  
> may or may not be about the same Tom and Josh from this porn drabble ([x](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1056402/chapters/2131937)).  
> also, for those who are unfamiliar with the downstairs growth effects of HRT, here's a picture which comes pretty close to how I pictured Josh's junk throughout this ([x](http://37.media.tumblr.com/b3158b51af45e9b7f4e78def0714434e/tumblr_n1uiiirCdB1tqkpigo1_500.jpg)).

"You still comfortable?" Tom asks.

It's the one month anniversary of Josh's surgery, and since he's finally been able to use his arms normally again, Tom had decided to celebrate the occasion by cuffing him to the headboard. And now it's been approximately twenty minutes since Josh got tied up and Tom is only now running his fingers along the trail of hair leading down Josh's stomach.

"'m all good," Josh says and wiggles his wrists in their bindings as if to prove a point. "How much longer are you gonna spend teasing me?" His knee nudges Tom's hip insistently, and Tom kind of regrets not tying his legs down as well.

"You'll tell me when you're starting to ache, yeah?" Tom runs his fingers around Josh's lower stomach some more, hand resting comfortably in the V shape of his hipbones. His thumb rubs at a patch of skin just half an inch from Josh's cock, and if his pained little growl and the way he keeps knocking his knees into Tom's sides are anything to go by, it's about as maddening as Tom wants it to be. He makes a point of stretching that thumb out just a bit farther, so the nail of it just barely scrapes Josh's cock, making him squirm and groan some more. "Don't want you to injure yourself."

Josh nods, teeth gritted to keep any more noises from slipping out when Tom keeps barely teasing his cock. He stops doing that after a couple seconds, though, when he reckons that Josh might be actually enjoying it, and goes back to just brushing over the coarse hair around it. Really, he doesn't want to answer Josh's question quite yet, partially because keeping him on the edge indefinitely is just that much more fun, and also, because he doesn't actually know just yet. On one hand, they haven't done this in a while, so the prospect of edging Josh on for the next few hours and slowly driving him crazy seems tempting. Then, though, it's also been a while since Tom got any sex that extended beyond a blow job or hand job, and Josh is looking at him down the length of his newly flat chest with fucking bedroom eyes, all seductive and cocky even when it's obvious he's desperate for it already, and Tom is, actually, ridiculously hard.

When he leans forward to kiss that smug expression off Josh's face, his cock drags across the bedspread and he groans, right into Josh's open mouth as he lets him bite at his own lips with those pointy little teeth. Josh is greedy for it, so, so greedy, licking into Tom's mouth and sucking his lips swollen, and Tom reaches down between the two of them with his free hand to ring two fingers around his own cock just to get the edge off. And just because it's that tempting and Josh seems so involved with snogging Tom that he's no longer bothered by the hand near his cock, he leans that bit more forward and pokes the very head of his dick into the flesh of Josh's arse. The reaction is almost instant, Josh growls into the kiss and flexes his legs to hold Tom there with his ankles crossed behind his back.

Then Tom actually rubs his cock all the way up and down along the dip of it, gets his arsehole sloppy with sticky precome, and Josh really squirms. His arms twitch above his head and his hips roll forward, at least, until Tom's hand on his stomach turns rough and pins him down by one hipbone.

"Fu _uuuuuuuuuu_ ck," Josh groans when Tom pulls away, "fuck, Tom," and that's odd, in a sense, it usually takes much longer to get him down far enough that he loses the ability to make proper words.

"You know you're supposed to be punished when you get impatient, right?" Tom asks, and because he doesn't feel like Josh is looking quite dazed and fucked-out enough just yet, he leans that bit forward once again and places a harsh bite on the side of Josh's jaw.

"Mm," Josh goes, pained and desperate, and Tom can see his inner thighs flexing like he really has to try to not grind back into him again.

"Use your words."

"Yeah, I know," Josh says. "I'm sorry, Tom." He tilts his head back, asking for another kiss, and Tom indulges him. He sucks at Josh's plump bottom lip just long enough to make him growl quietly, and even after he's pulled away, he still sticks close enough that their lips brush when Josh continues, "I won't do it again."

Like this, they're close enough that their cocks would brush if Tom ground his hips forward a bit, so he does, rub the head of his own cock against the nub of Josh's, and when Josh makes a soft little noise and flexes all his muscles just to keep from bucking back into it, Tom decides that he's been good enough to deserve proper touches.

"Good boy," Tom says, into the soft junction of Josh's neck and collarbone. His hand on Josh's hip moves further inward again and Josh's breath hitches. "Really didn't want to have to punish you." The other hand, the one that's been on his own cock, goes to Josh's inner thigh and beckons him to spread his legs wider again, and Josh obeys. "You gonna be good for me and stay still when I get you off?" Tom asks, and just because it's been that long since they last got to do this properly, because like this, he can smell Josh's sweat and shampoo and how turned on he is and _Josh_ , he buries his head in the hollow of Josh's throat and sucks a pretty bruise onto his clavicle.

"I'll be good," Josh breathes, sounding soft and self-satisfied when Tom is only just petting at the coarse hair above his cock again, and then, when it must've gotten through to his fuzzy brain that Tom is marking him, he goes, "hey, stop that."

Tom pulls away more than hesitantly, although when he looks, Josh's collarbone is slick with spit and bloomed a lovely shade of reddish-purple. "But I haven't given you a sex bruise in ages." He takes the opportunity to finally, finally, give Josh's cock a flick with his thumb, in an attempt to throw him even further off-kilter, maybe.

"You're gonna give me beard burn," Josh insists, but it doesn't sound genuine, not when Tom keeps rubbing his cock with his thumb while the other hand is inching further up his thigh and closer to his slit.

"Wanna give you beard burn all over," Tom says, and just to make a point, nuzzles his face deeper into Josh's neck.

This time around, Josh doesn't protest, probably because instead, he's shuddering when Tom keeps touching him. He's so, so hard, hot and needy for it considering how much he's twitching in an attempt to not move into Tom's hand. Dry, too, the little bit of precome that Tom had smeared onto him long rubbed into his skin, and Tom can feel so much friction in his fingertips alone that he's sure it must be blurring the line between pleasurable and painful for Josh, quickly moving toward painful.

"Hang on a second."

Josh lets out a disappointed little noise when Tom pulls his hand away. "Thought you were gonna get me off," he says and pulls his face into an exaggerated little pout for a second.

"Yeah, I'm gonna." Tom brings his fingers up to Josh's mouth, and Josh greedily sucks them in when he gets a little tap on his bottom lip. "Be a good boy and get my fingers wet for me." He knows Josh doesn't need any instruction, really, already swirling his tongue eagerly, but he also knows how much Josh loves the praise, the prospect of being a good boy. A thin string of saliva trickles from the side of Josh's mouth when Tom thrusts his fingers in and out just a bit, accompanied by a thick squelching noise of suction, and that in turn makes Tom's cock twitch where it's trapped between their torsos.

Josh is smirking around his fingers, like he just felt it, felt how aroused Tom already is, and like he knows how obscene he looks at that second with his cheeks hollowed and his eyes lidded. If it weren't for that need Tom has, the need to get Josh off and thoroughly fuck him into the mattress, and to a lesser extent, the need to come himself, he would reckon that smirk calls for another ten minutes of light teasing and edging.

“You know what you're doing, right?” Tom asks when he withdraws his fingers from Josh's mouth. He's lapping up the spit on his jaw before Josh really gets the opportunity to answer, licking into his mouth and bringing his slick fingers back down to Josh's cock so he can hear Josh growl into the kiss. His other hand goes to his own cock, harsh, quick strokes to get the edge off, and maybe he pokes the tip into the junction of Josh's thigh and groin just to feel him struggle not to squirm some more.

“You like it when I do that,” Josh points out once Tom finally lets off his mouth. His voice is surprisingly steady, expression turned into a proper smug grin, and Tom wants to clean it off his face.

“Don't like you being a tease.” Tom considers slapping Josh across his slit for a second, hard enough to get him soft, or maybe just with enough vigour that he won't be able to tell if it's a good touch or a painful one, a much more efficient punishment. He _considers_ it. “Naughty boy. Gonna be good for me now?”

“I'll be good,” Josh whispers, when Tom is already moving his fingers on his cock again, face going soft and eyes fluttering shut.

“Good.”

Tom attaches his mouth to Josh's jaw, kisses from the side of his mouth all the way along it to his ear. He straddles Josh's thigh for leverage before he moves down to his exposed neck, to suck at the sensitive skin there and feel the vibrations of Josh's soft little noises in his throat. Like this, he can grind against Josh's hip to keep from getting all too desperate himself while he slowly, slowly jerks Josh's cock and keeps on mouthing at his clavicles and shoulders. The whole time, he makes a point to rub his face all over Josh's skin while he does it, until it's pink and tender with beard burn. Tom sucks a second bruise onto the opposite collarbone to match the first, too, and only stops when his lips are tingling and Josh's skin has bloomed into a deep, deep purple.

“Close already?” he asks, and really, he knows Josh is, what's with how heavy his breathing has gotten and just how hard his cock is in Tom's hand. It never takes long to get him close, really, not when they're going all out with restraints and rules, and not when they've both got that excitement of finally doing a proper scene again after too long. Josh's hips are moving shallowly, good as they can with Tom pinning one of his legs into the mattress, and Tom would punish him for that if he wasn't already planning on not letting Josh come just yet. His plan is to wear Josh down slowly and really make this last, to get him to the edge a couple of times but not letting him cross that edge until he's got Tom's cock inside him.

“'m close,” Josh confirms, after a second or two during which he seems to be struggling to get out of that spacey mindset that's already clouded his eyes. He tips his chin forward and Tom leans in for a quick kiss. All the while, his fingers don't quite stop moving yet, steadily rubbing circles over Josh's cock to get him as close as possible before he'll inevitably get pulled back. “You gonna let me come?”

“Not yet if you ask like that,” Tom replies, right into Josh's panting-open mouth, and that's when he figures that Josh has had enough. His fingers move away, to Josh's audible disappointment, and Tom shushes him with one hand on his jaw.

He sits up to open his mouth, then, just slightly to let one long string of spit dangle out over Josh's groin. Some of it hits the coarse hair there when it snaps, but most of it goes right across Josh's cock and his slit, gets him properly wet for Tom to reach out with his other hand and strike him right there, hard enough to sting in his palm and hard enough to make a sharp wet slapping noise against the quiet of the room. The reaction is instant, Josh yelps and squirms in his restraints, one leg kicking out while the other one uselessly twitches where it's trapped by Tom's weight.

Again, Tom goes, “shh,” fingers stroking over Josh's jaw. “All right.” He presses an apologetic kiss to the dip between Josh's collarbones, feels his muscles tense and relax underneath him. “Back down from the edge?”

Josh makes a soft whimper in his throat, the little broken one that's not so much actual hurt as it's trying to get Tom to take pity on him, and says, “yeah.”

“Good boy,” Tom whispers into that little hollow, kisses it again. His hand that's still hovering over where he'd slapped Josh across his slit goes back to his cock, rubbing the slick saliva into the heated flesh. “So good for me.”

He keeps kissing along Josh's clavicles and grinds down further along Josh's thigh for better access, the planes of their chests touching together, and that's when it really sinks in that Tom doesn't have to stop at Josh's collarbones any more now. Once more, he pauses to slip his fingers back into Josh's caught-open mouth, get them wet all over again, all while he bends to kiss down the centre of his chest, deliberately avoiding his nipples and the dark scars just yet. Josh's making soft, soft moans in the back of his throat, obviously pleading for Tom to get back to touching him properly, sharp little fangs scraping his knuckles and hips rocking upward needy. With every rut of his hips, Tom's sensitive cock rubs against his thigh, and it's winding him up even more than just having Josh bound and exposed underneath him does.

“Thought I told you to stay still,” Tom says into the skin of Josh's sternum when he pulls his fingers away. His hand immediately goes back down to Josh's cock, letting some of the excess spit run down his slit when he starts working his fingers.

“I'm sorry,” Josh replies, his voice slowly getting that shaky sub note to it again. “So so sorry, Tom.”

“It's okay.” Tom places a soft bite right where he's got his mouth, tugging the skin carefully with his teeth, and asks, “you still have feeling in your nipples?” Really, he knows Josh doesn't, but getting him to talk in sentences while his mind is slowly drifting into subspace is too rewarding.

“Mm.” Josh makes an uncertain noise after a split few seconds, shakes his head slowly like it's an effort, and Tom pinches one of the fleshy lips of his slit to reprimand him.

“Use your words, Joshua.”

Josh whimpers some more when Tom doesn't stop pinching him, and then, finally, answers, “I don't.” His voice falters a bit when Tom trails his two fingers up to circle his cock, when he says, “they're all. All numb now.”

Tom's satisfied by that answer. He goes back to rubbing Josh's cock and getting him to a steady high, to placing sloppy kisses over Josh's torso and grinding his face into the skin, and when he gets close enough to one of Josh's little brown nipples, he points out, “that's a shame.”

Then he takes it between his lips, careful to not irritate it with his teeth, just gently laps at the little nub. Josh shivers underneath his mouth, not so much from that as from Tom's fingers on his cock speeding up, probably, and when Tom glances up, he's got the most serene dazed look on his face, eyes focussed to lock with Tom's as much as possible.

“Not feeling it,” Josh confirms. “Like the view, though.” His cuffs clank when he wriggles his wrists in them once again, as if he's desperate to touch, and Tom pinches him again.

“Still.” Tom licks at Josh's nipple again, really makes a show of swirling his tongue around, and when he pulls back, before he goes to do the same to the other one, he looks up at Josh's face to make eye contact once more and says, “I like the view, too.”

And he knows that it's different for Josh, that much more of a big deal, but he really does. His fingers on Josh's cock speed up, occasionally brushing further down toward his slit, and Josh's breath is hitching and hitching, mouth twitching fish-lipped while Tom just keep watching him with his chin on his chest. His back is twisted awkwardly by the angle, but he doesn't care. The view's that good.

“My scars,” Josh says, finally, a bit slurred like his voice always gets when he's just beginning to slip down, “my scars are a bit more sensitive.” He arches his back as good as he can, cuffs jingling, and adds, “if you really wanna...”

Tom nuzzles the little patch of dark hair in the centre of his chest, where the skin is already pinking with beard burn, and grins up at him. “That's pretty freaky.”

He kisses his way to one of the long incisions left and right of Josh's torso, the scar a stark contrast to his pale skin, feels the soft sounds of approval vibrate through his ribcage. When he gets to the edge of it, he only pauses for a split second, to make sure that Josh won't tell him to stop, before he pokes his tongue out and gently traces the line of it. The skin's healing fine, only raised a little bit, and Josh shudders and makes tiny weird noises when Tom licks further along the scar, quick flicks of his tongue against the sensitive skin.

“How's it feel?” Tom asks when he stops for a second, mouth still pressed to Josh's skin. He can feel Josh's thigh flexing underneath him, feel how his hips are pushing back against Tom's hand on his cock, but still, he wants to hear something.

“Feels really weird,” Josh says, finally, when Tom has already gone back to mouthing at the thin line. He gently, gently adds some suction, just enough to get Josh squirming when he continues, “it tingles, I guess.”

“Want me to stop?”

Tom's also well aware that Josh most likely does _not_ want him to stop, but he can tell that Josh is close to slipping down into that kind of subspace where he gets floaty and giddy and hypersensitive, and also, close to orgasm once again. He's no longer wet, though, the spit that had been keeping Tom's fingers on his cock slick dried up, and now the friction is just enough equal parts painful and pleasurable that it keeps him on a steady high and right on that edge, Tom can tell. Tom wants to edge him in regard to both states for a little bit longer.

“I don't care,” Josh finally replies, when Tom is back to kissing at his collarbones, shaking and crumbling and so, so out of it, still trying to hold himself together. “I don't care, I want to come.”

This time when Tom slaps Josh across his slit, it's softer than before, the angle different, and the flesh doesn't make much of a smacking noise. Josh only struggles a little against Tom's weight on him.

“You're not going to come if you don't give me a real answer.”

“I want to come,” Josh insists, a second time.

He's still squirming, only lightly, but his thigh rubbing against Tom's own cock reminds him once again just how hard he is, almost to the point of being distracting.

“I want to come so badly.”

They've not done this for a far too long time.

“Tell me if you want me to stop or carry on.” Tom considers giving him another slap, but his cock is sensitive, incredibly sensitive, and he really doesn't want another reminder of that.

“I don't know.” Josh whimpers, the big one he makes when he's desperate, but not quite desperate enough to make the tiny little pathetic whimper that shows he's about to cry. “Tell me what you wanna do. I want to do that.”

Tom has to bite his shoulder for a second to hide the fact that his breath hitches for a second. This is it, now, Josh's _down_ , far down enough that he no longer cares what Tom does to him as long as he doesn't stop. As much as Tom would have liked keeping him on edge, the bratty and pushy sub, for a little bit longer, he likes this, too, the moment when Josh turns completely pliant. His eyes are hazy when Tom looks up at him, lips bitten red. With his wispy little voice, he says, “what do you wanna do to me, daddy?”

And of course that word goes straight to Tom's cock.

“Daddy?” Josh breathes, once again, and Tom realises that it's all too obvious that he's been thrown off-kilter by it.

Usually, it takes far longer for Josh to get like that, only after Tom's already let him come once or twice, or after he's been on the edge for an hour or more, when they're not doing a scene that's specifically about that. Now, though, now he's whimpering and rubbing his cock forward into Tom's hand. His legs are trying to open even further, and Tom lets him, moves so he's back to kneeling right between Josh's thighs.

Josh arranges himself as good as he can, with his movements sluggish and arms tied back, spread out wide for better access, and for a third time, he asks, “daddy? What do you want to do?”

Tom captures his lips in a soft kiss to shush him. He can tell Josh's getting impatient, can feel his own composure getting steadier once again, but he's not sure he'll be able to control himself much longer if Josh keeps doing what he's doing. The daddy thing.

“Shh.” Tom shifts so their bodies are properly aligned, dick just barely bumping into Josh's thigh. His free hand that isn't still on Josh's cock goes up to his messy bun, so he can tilt his head back and kiss him at a better angle. “You gonna be quiet and be a good boy for me?”

Josh nods, good as he can, anyway, and whispers, “gonna be good.”

For that, he gets another kiss. Tom's still rubbing him slowly, keeping him on the edge and making him sigh softly into it, with what could be pleasure or pain, and Tom needs so much. He needs to get off, after he gets Josh off, and needs to reduce him to a soft little mess. Josh's cock and his slit are so dry under Tom's hand now, so much friction he can feel it burn softly in his fingertips, and he knows there's no way Josh is going to come like this.

“What I want to do to you,” Tom says, finally when they pull apart, “I want to finish on your chest.” That's the obvious part, the part that Josh had literally asked him to some time ago, and when he hears it come from Tom's mouth, Josh makes those soft little sounds that can only be described as purring. “After I fuck you,” Tom continues, fingers stilling until his hand is just lying there, fingers spread left and right of Josh's slit, and the purring grows needy, and he continues, “and after I suck you off.”

Josh makes the worst little mewl at that, head rolling back into the pillow to offer up his throat, and Tom accepts, mouth moving to one of the bruises he'd left earlier, which gets Josh keening and squirming. Hips rolling up toward Tom's hand, he's back to growing desperate for any kind of touch.

“Would you like that?” Tom asks, hopes that the question gets through to Josh's foggy brain, “okay if I suck your cock?”

It's been only a couple weeks since the last time Josh let him go down on him, but right now, Tom needs it more than anything, something to really pull him in and distract him from his own cock, and to finally let Josh come, too.

“Yeah,” Josh breathes back, all wispy and little, still, but he seems coherent enough from the look on his face, at least a little bit. “Please, daddy.”

He tugs at his restraints some more, and Tom has to shush him with a hand on his wrists. There's already red welts forming where the cuffs had dug in, and he knows they're going to last for the next few days at least. Tom sits up on his knees so he can stretch to reach and press kisses into the sore flesh for a soft moment, all while Josh is whimpering once again, too needy to get some more contact on his cock. In this position, Tom's dick is this close to rubbing against his stomach, and when it does, right as it rubs precome-slick across the soft skin there, Josh lets out a long, low, broken little moan.

He pleads, “please, please, suck me off?” and Tom decides to let him have it.

“All right,” he whispers back, into the rough skin of Josh's palm just above the cuff, and kisses the mark on his wrist one last time for good measure. “I'll suck your cock.”

Tom captures Josh's lips in another quick kiss, feels him groan into his mouth with what's relief or anticipation or both, before he starts to move downward. He kisses a quick, sloppy trail down Josh's throat and then his chest while he shuffles down the bed to get into a comfortable position between Josh's spread legs.

Josh's cock is incredibly hard when Tom is face-to-face with it, swollen and flushed deep-deep red like his lips and his slit. He's slowly starting to glisten with slick, finally, and Tom has to unconsciously wet his lips at the sight and the smell of it all.

“Tom, come on,” Josh pleads, once more. His legs spread out that bit wider, exposing himself even more.

Tom would be tempted to tease him a bit longer if he wasn't that desperate to suck Josh off himself. Instead, he strokes over Josh's fleshy inner thighs to soothe him, shushes and whispers, “it's all right. I've got you.” Judged by the way Josh looks down at him, though, Tom isn't sure if he really believes those words. He keeps talking, to encourage Josh and keep him in that floaty space, “gonna suck you off now.” His lips touch to the heated skin just above Josh's cock when he says, “gonna let you come.”

Josh makes a whiny little noise, cuffs jangling with movement, and when Tom's hands stroke further up his thighs and closer to his slit, that whine turns into a heavy whimper.

“Still now, love,” Tom insists, and then, to really get Josh to shut up and stop wriggling about, he opens his lips and purses them around the nub of Josh's cock.

The reaction is almost instant; Josh makes a choked-off little noise, thighs flexing and hips jumping forward that little bit. Tom starts to lick, flicking his tongue softly over the head, and Josh whines some more. Like this, Tom's cock drags right over the bedsheets with every little rock of his hips, every movement, really, and he has to try his hardest to focus on Josh's cock in his mouth rather than that little bit of friction. There's the smell of Josh's skin and the soap he uses, of course, the soft little noises of both spit-slick mouth and tongue moving against skin as well as the tiny groans that keep falling from Josh's lips, and he makes the prettiest keening noise when Tom lightly, lightly scrapes his teeth over the base of his cock. Tom can't help but moan back when he swirls his tongue around it, somewhere between the friction on his own cock and just how wrecked Josh already is. Tom wants to get him so, so messy. There's strands of spit clinging to Tom's chin and sticking his face to Josh's slit, and Tom groans once again at that thought and sucks him down harder to muffle it.

“That,” Josh breathes, after a few seconds when all he does is breathe and twitch. “Do that again.” The muscles in his inner thighs and groin flex under Tom's hands, try to push his cock a bit further into his mouth, and Tom takes it, needy for it. “The humming thing.”

And Tom does, he takes Josh's cock all the way to the hilt into his mouth and groans. It's Josh's taste that does it for him, salty sweat and soap and musky slick from his slit, so he shamelessly ruts his hips down into the mattress and keeps flicking his tongue for more of it. His lips are aching, tingling from the suction, and his dick aches with the need to come, and he doesn't care. What he really wants first of all is to make Josh come, so hard that he completely loses it, and then finally fuck him into a second orgasm.

Tom swirls his tongue in circles around Josh's cock, flicks it over the head and adds more suction until Josh is making little yelping noises in his throat, and that in turn just makes Tom want to do more. His thumbs slide even closer to Josh's slit, feel where the wetness had spread around there. Some of it is running down to the strip of skin connecting to his arse, and Tom wants to taste it, really, really get the taste of Josh onto his tongue and down his throat. He laps the slick up with long, flat strokes, first along the sensitive skin around Josh's slit before he gets his tongue in to lick the wetness out of every little fold. And that gets Josh keening for him, hips grinding up to slip Tom's tongue further inside, until Tom has to fix his hands to Josh's hipbones and hold him in place.

“Still, babe.” Tom really, really doesn't want to pull off, but he also knows he can't make Josh come without stimulating his cock, and he wants that slightly more. “You need to be good if you want to come, remember?”

Josh whimpers a bit and nods, a slow, lazy movement, and Tom still can't believe how wrecked he's gotten Josh, wrists rubbed incredibly red and cock sensitive and aching hard, bruises shining on his neck and the most spacey blissful look on his face. Really, Tom can't believe how much he'd missed wrecking Josh.

“Can you make words?”

A brief pause where Josh just stares back at him, or at least he tries to, before he nods again and goes, “mm.”

Tom places a soft kiss above his cock as a reward for that. “Can you promise me you'll be good, so I can make you come?”

Josh nods again, easier this time, getting used to the movement. His arms struggle in their bindings, muscles straining and obviously uncomfortable, and that just drives Tom more, to really fuck him senseless and make him come so hard he forgets all about that discomfort.

“I'll be good for you,” Josh breathes, and he adds, feather-light and so soft and gone it gives Tom's cock an awkward twitch against the mattress, “daddy.”

“Mm.”

Tom grinds his own hips forward a little bit, lets the already precome-messy sheets take the edge off for him. Josh's cock in his face is way too red from being teased that long, little strands of spit connecting it to his slit, and Tom nuzzles into it just to tease him that little bit longer. When he pulls back, when he can feel that spit sticking to his face and the skin around Josh's slit has pinked that bit more with beard burn, he whispers, “such a good boy,” into that skin, just to let Josh hear it, to remind him, and hopes it gets through to him.

He slips his mouth back over Josh's cock, goes back to sucking and savours the feeling of it hot and hard on his tongue, the salty slick, and can't help but moan _again_ at that. Josh makes the most lovely wrecked noise in response, high-pitched and soft and dragged-out, the kind that makes Tom's cock jump once more where it's trapped against the sheets. He wants more of that, much more, so Tom repeats the action, makes a muffled soft groan into Josh's soft skin as he sucks, before he starts using his tongue again and really presses the moans out of Josh. This is his favourite part of fucking Josh, really, listening to him get closer and closer when he's so far down that he stops trying to control himself and just babbles on and on. Tom struggles to get his mouth open wider, to be able to lap at Josh's slit as well, but his jaw cracks painfully, and so he sticks to Josh's cock instead, runs his tongue along the sensitive head and flicks it to the rhythm of Josh's noises and his snapping hips.

He only slows down when the moans from Josh's lips turn from mindless smushed sounds into something slightly more coherent, little chants of “oh, oh, oh,” like he's trying to get himself together, trying to say something maybe, “oh, _oh_ , daddy,” heavy and fucked-out and breathless.

“You close?” Tom asks. His voice comes out weird, throat dry from keeping his mouth open this long, and he adds, “going to come for me?”

This time when Josh nods it's urgent, unfocussed, and he's close to actual tears, moisture gleaming in the corners of his eyes, and that realisation makes Tom's breath hitch in his throat just a bit. He's gotten Josh to cry before, but that was different, only after he'd edged Josh for hours without letting him come at all or spanked him over his knee. Now, Josh is swallowing down air about ready to sob dryly, coming apart from the prospect of getting to orgasm, and the thought of that makes Tom's blood rush with want and power.

He ducks his head back down to give Josh's cock another lick, ready to take it back in his mouth and get the tears flowing, when he hears Josh make a wrecked sound that resembles a word more than it resembles a babble.

“Do you want to say that again?”

“Fingers,” Josh whimpers, the word slightly muffled by his puffy bottom lip caught between his teeth. “Fingers, I want your fingers, daddy.”

Somewhere between how wrecked Josh looks and sounds and the way he just keeps on calling Tom _daddy_ in that soft broken voice, Tom loses the ability to respond for a few split seconds. His cock aches.

Finally, he replies, “of course, babe,” hopes it sounds smooth enough, and his hand trails higher up Josh's inner thigh. “Where d'you want them?” One thumb flicks over where Josh's slit is still wet with spit, and he continues, deliberately slow to make sure the words get through to Josh, and also, because he's so turned on himself he might trip over them otherwise, “D'you want them in your front hole, or...?”

And Tom stops talking as soon as he notices Josh shaking his head jerkily. He can understand it if Josh's been made uncomfortable by that suggestion, because it's still a fickle kind of thing even now, but he hopes that's not the case, and really hopes that he didn't accidentally shove Josh out of that headspace.

“Up my arse,” Josh replies the next second, still sounding all sub and pliant, and that immediately makes Tom feel a little better. “Please?”

Tom stretches to reach where he'd placed the lube and condoms onto the bedspread in advance and makes a grab for the lube dispenser. “Of course,” he says once again, noses at the entire length of Josh's cock before he pulls back to squirt a generous amount of lube onto his palm. It's cool on his hand, and on his fingers when he spreads it out, makes him realise just how heated the skin is and shudder a little bit.

Before he goes ahead and actually fingers Josh open, Tom takes a second to caress Josh's side with his free hand. He watches Josh's face turn into a weak little pout and shushes him, slick fingers slipping down into the cleft of his arse.

“I'll give it to you in a second, all right?” Tom asks, watches Josh nod slowly, and he continues, “are you okay?”

Josh keeps on nodding, dazed, and makes a drawn out “mm” sound. His hips shift on the bed and Tom really wants to hold him still.

“Josh, really? Do you feel okay?” Tom asks, again, and he feels a bit silly for acting neurotic like that, but he really wants to make sure he didn't accidentally say anything unpleasant.

“'m okay,” Josh drawls, and he seems lucid enough when he does, eyes struggling to lock with Tom's. “Come kiss me?” He beckons for it, head tipping up and red-red lips sliding open. His mouth is slick with spit and Tom's cock twitches at the sight, only partially at the thought of fucking it.

Tom sits up and obliges, licks gently into Josh's mouth while he keeps his fingers sitting right at Josh's arsehole. He prods at the give of it a little bit, with the same rhythm that he's rubbing his tongue alongside Josh's, and his cock gives another twitch when Josh whines into the kiss. Really, it's not so much a kiss as it's Tom fucking his tongue into Josh's mouth, soft and open for him. Josh rolls his hips into Tom's slick fingers, not pushing quite hard enough to get them into him, but with every forward motion, their cocks rub against each other and that pushes even more little mewls from Josh's mouth. Tom relishes it, the slide made easy by spit and slick and precome, getting him all the more worked up.

They keep kissing, sloppy and urgent and shallow with their mouths never closing over each other, and Tom keeps his fingers on the edge, barely grazing them over the furl of Josh's hole, until Josh makes a needy noise into Tom's mouth and whispers, “please?”

Tom kisses him deeper, to let him know that he doesn't need to beg any more, and hums into it just because he relishes Josh's body going that much more boneless underneath him. His legs spread out that bit wider when Tom circles a finger around his hole before he finally goes and pushes it in. He's honestly not surprised by how loose Josh already is around him already, the slide easy with his insides giving and only contracting softly around him in a hot velvet squeeze. Tom watches Josh's face carefully, watches his mouth open in a soundless, fish-lipped little 'O' and feels his hips canting upward in an attempt to get that finger in deeper, and can't help but remember last night, when he'd washed Josh's hair in the shower and then rubbed his cock to orgasm while opening him up with three fingers. He thinks back to the noises he'd gotten Josh to make then and he wants more of that, wants to get Josh keening and begging again.

“Come on, babe, don't hold back,” he says into Josh's mouth, and his voice sounds a fraction of how wrecked Josh's is, but still, it's how Tom knows it's too much. He needs to get off, finally, needs to get Josh off and unravel him so hard he cries. There's still wetness glittering in the corners of Josh's eyes, and Tom needs to get him to cry real tears. “Let me hear you.”

Tom fucks his finger faster in and out of Josh, not trying to hit any specific spot just yet, but he knows Josh loves it all the same, just the slick slide of it along his insides and the feeling of being stretched, and the tiny little gasps that start to slip from Josh's lips only drive him further. His cock keeps on rubbing against Josh's cock and his slit, slowly, slowly getting him higher and higher and closer, and judged by the way Josh's eyes flutter shut and his head tilts back, it's just as good for him. Like this, Tom has a perfect view of the column of Josh's throat, access to add even more deep-red marks there, so he ducks his head down and latches his mouth onto the skin. He licks up the salty sweat before he digs his teeth in and sucks, can feel the vibrations run through Josh's throat when that makes him moan, and it all only gets their hips rutting harder against each other. Tom feels so unbearably desperate.

“Tom,” Josh whimpers, the word drawn-out and so needy-sounding it runs a chill down Tom's spine. “Tom, I want more.”

Tom kisses a messy trail up his chin, hears him choke out a whimpery “daddy, please,” before he kisses the words away from his mouth. He slowly, slowly retracts his finger and gets an especially needy thrust of Josh's hips for it, before he presses back in with two fingertips. This time around, he's got to press in a little more, spread his fingers out in a V shape and corkscrew them in deeper to resist the push and squeeze of Josh's insides. Josh moans into the kiss when he fits his fingers in all the way to the hilt, a low, desperate “more of that,” and so Tom works his fingers in and out quicker to get him really, properly loose, so he can tuck a third one in.

“This the right amount of fingers you need?” Tom asks when he's easing his fingers into Josh's hole once again.

There's no proper response to that, Josh makes a sound that could be a yes and a gesture that could be a weak nod, but he sounds satisfied enough when Tom starts fingerfucking him in earnest.

Josh's insides are so impossibly hot around his fingers, still so, so tight but yielding to every push and prod, slick with lube, and Tom's cock gives a twitch at the thought of how they feel wrapped around him. And another, bigger twitch when it really sinks in that he's been keeping Josh right on edge and far down in subspace with just light friction on his cock and fingers up his arse, gotten him breathless and speechless and groaning weakly with every thrust.

Tom needs to come so badly.

“D'you want to come for me?” he asks, heated into the corner of Josh's mouth. He needs Josh to finish first, more than anything, needs to make sure he's been pushed over that edge before he can take care of himself.

Tom starts crooking his fingers forward, an awkward motion with how his wrist is twisted in between their bodies, but he gets affirming little noises from Josh and doesn't expect an answer more coherent than that. Josh's mouth is hanging open, still or once again, and Tom licks into it, past the hard line of his teeth and along the roof of his mouth, too hungry for it. His tongue rubbing against Josh's, he laps and bites at his red lips and swallows up every small sound Josh makes against him. When the little noises turn into a big noise, a desperate wail that bleeds into Tom's mouth as he presses his fingers in at just the right angle, he knows he's found the right spot, the one that he needs to keep pushing to make Josh cry.

“Fuck,” Josh breathes, mostly right into Tom's mouth, slurry with the U drawn out. His hips rotate in a more controlled motion now that he's found that spot, keeps grinding it down along Tom's fingertips, and Tom presses right back up into it. “Fuck me, daddy, fuck me more.” He breaks off into a babbling mess of 'fuck' and less distinguished words, then, and Tom goes back to licking it right from his mouth while he keeps circling his fingers around that spot.

Josh is so incredibly wet by now, both with slick from his slit and the precome that keeps bubbling out of Tom's dick, makes the slide of their cocks all too sloppy and slippery, and the elbow Tom's been bracing himself with on the bed starts to buckle. He can't help but think how easy it would be to just replace his fingers with his cock, or even to keep his fingers tucked in there and fuck Josh up the front hole instead, if Josh wanted it like that, but then, he's so sure that with that velvet squeeze around his cock, he would come right away before he'd taken proper care of Josh.

So instead, he keeps driving his fingers into Josh's g-spot, keeps on forcing pretty, pretty noises out of him even when his wrist is getting tired from how he's twisted it.

“You close yet?” Tom asks, voice more gone-sounding than he'd like to admit. He kisses over Josh's cheeks, his chin and the corners of his lips, watches him breathe heavily with tears just lingering at the corners of his eyes. His arms feel like jelly.

Finally, finally, Josh nods. His bottom lip is wobbling with incoming tears, like he's been riding that high for far too long now, and Tom kisses him once again, fingers working that bit quicker. He's gotten Josh so loose for him, so ready to get fucked and come, and that thought makes Tom sigh into the kiss a little bit.

“My cock.” They pull apart and Josh whispers, voice raw with it, “Tom, can you touch my cock?”

It takes all of Tom's energy to keep his knees from dropping him right down on top of Josh when he removes his other arm from the mattress.

“Sure I can,” he whispers back, soft into the shell of Josh's ear this time around to make sure he really hears it. He gets his fingers around Josh's cock, feels how much warmer it's gotten since he'd had it in his mouth just from blood rush and friction, slick with fluid under his fingers.

“Fuck,” Josh growls out between gritted teeth, wetness spilling over from his eyes.

“Stop holding back,” Tom replies, mouth latching back onto Josh's throat. He needs to hear Josh, needs to make him sob and fall apart. This is supposed to be all about him.

His fingers keep on moving, fucking in and out of Josh with his right hand and rubbing his cock with the other one. Like this, his left hand on Josh's cock, it feels unusual, awkward, almost, but Josh doesn't seem to care at this point. His hips jump and flail about between Tom's hands and up against his cock, desperate to come, and Tom needs proper friction on his dick so badly.

“Needy,” he points out. It sounds more chiding than anything, when it was meant to come out affectionate, and Tom can't tell which of them is the more needy one. “Come be loud for me, needy boy.”

Then, then Tom drives his fingers in hard, flicks his thumb over Josh's cock, just rough enough the way Josh likes it.

And that's what it takes to really break Josh.

“Fuck.” How it comes out is more a hiccup or a sob than an actual word. “Fuck, fuck.”

Tom hooks his fingers more firmly into Josh's g-spot, rubs his cock with quick, rough movements and makes him squeak in his throat. In a way, it feels like playing a strange instrument, moving his fingers at different speeds and intervals to get different noises out of Josh, but much, much filthier.

“It's okay,” Tom breathes, close enough to lick over Josh's red lips, “it's okay, let it all out.”

“You're so much,” Josh keens, and Tom can't tell if it's supposed to be part of some longer sentence or anything, if he's just starting to babble again. Either way, it makes his cock ache where it's pressed against Josh's inner thigh. “So much, daddy.”

Tom can see his lips part in the corner of his eye, red and spit-slick, and he licks down into them while he keeps on pushing his fingers into Josh's flesh, the parts of him that are pink and sensitive and ready to get fucked. What he really, really needs is to just thrust forward and get his cock into Josh's front hole, close the small distance there, but not right now, not when Josh is this far gone.

“You're way too much,” he whispers back, instead, “too much, baby.”

And he nibbles at Josh's lips and listens to him sob and keen and hiccup, and then it starts and Josh is crying. The tears start flowing, at the same time when Josh's hips still and just let Tom work at his own rhythm, and Tom's insides actually jump for a second, a shocked little hiccup deep in his guts because this is completely different from all the other times he'd made Josh cry. He still doesn't stop, though, knows that even if he's crying, Josh still has some means to tell him to stop, and Josh doesn't stop sobbing either even when he makes a different sound, a long, drawn-out “o _oooo_ h”. His insides contract around Tom's fingers, squeezing and unsqueezing, and he whispers, “daddy, daddy, daddy,” through it, and that's when Tom realises he's _coming_ , cock twitching under Tom's other hand. His eyes squeeze shut, muscles tightening and untightening all over while he just keeps coming, twitchy and wrecked.

The sight of it sends a huge chill down Tom's spine, his spine and his cock, and before he can really understand it, he's shuddering and coming too, all across Josh's inner thigh, and maybe it brings a tear or two to his eyes as well.

When he stops, finally, he blinks the wetness away, and Josh is actually gone, eyes shut and limp, gone.

 

 

–

 

 

It doesn't take too much for Tom to get Josh back up again. He undoes the cuffs as soon as he can move his own hands again, wipes the tears and come and lube away from Josh's skin with a soft flannel while he watches Josh blink drowsy and crack his wrists, and then whispers soft words into his neck until Josh stops having that spacey look on his face.

“So did you freak when I passed out on you?” is the first thing he asks, voice still heavy and a bit brittle with tears.

“Little bit,” Tom admits. Really, he reckons it would've been worse if he hadn't still been stuck in that dom confident mindset, the one where he's got complete control over Josh and his body. “Not like you were gone for long.”

Josh giggles his stupid witch cackle and nods. His limp arm around Tom's waist turns a bit firmer, and he says, “not like that time I took a two hour nap right after you made me come.”

“That wasn't funny,” Tom insists, because really, it _wasn't_ , so when he snuggles closer into Josh's body heat, he takes a moment to tickle the sensitive skin on his side.

“Stop that,” Josh insists and squeaks, one hand swatting weakly at Tom's, and then he says, “yeah, it kind of was.”

Tom leans up and presses a long kiss to Josh's still-bruised lips just to shut him up for a second.

“You didn't even finish on my chest like you said you would.”

Tom nods. “I didn't get around to fucking you properly, either.” He nuzzles his head into the hollow of Josh's throat and makes him squeal and giggle for a short second, and then he says, “I guess that means we'll have to do this a second time.”

 


End file.
